Team Scarlet Walther task force Gen:Lock
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Lupin the 3rd and his gang was there New York trying to steal something when the Union began their attack. several years passed since Lupin the 3rd disappeared.


A/N: some of the characters are from Lupin the third, Steven Universe, Red vs Blue, Tobot, OK KO let's be heroes.

New York City, 2068

THE POLITY, PROTECTED FREE ZONE

The view switches to a district of the city, and then an apartment where a woman is shown cutting vegetables and cooking them on a pot. A family picture rests beside a wall-mounted display indicating that the song "Let The Good Times Roll" by Louis Jordan is getting played.

(laughs) Well, one of my favorites, though, is when Julian is about, oh, four years old. He comes in crying about his banged up knee. Roberta said to them.

A young man and woman are shown sitting and listening as Roberta hands a ladle to a robotic arm which hangs the ladle on a rack.

You would've thought that the world was ending the way he's carrying on. Now, I'm the type of mom, there's nothing that a little lovin' from the oven can't help. So I give him a fresh cookie and tell him it'll make his knee feel better. **Roberta** said to them.

Ma! **Chase** said to **Roberta**.

Oh no. **Miranda** said.

**Julian** shakes his head before **Roberta** places a couple of cups on a table.

(chuckles) Oh yes. I give him the cookie and bless his little heart, he proceeds to rub it right on his knee. **Roberta** said.

Ma, why? **Chase** said to **Roberta**.

Roberta walks past a wall that has a folded American flag hanged, along with several pictures including family pictures and pictures of the father wearing a police uniform.

"Ma, it's not doing anything." (laughs) **Roberta** said to **Chase**.

Thanks, Ma. **Chase** replied to **Roberta**.

Music keeps playing on the background as **Julian** and **Miranda** stare at each other, and **Julian** decides to sing a line along.

I don't care if you're young or old

Get together, let the good times roll

Let the good times roll. It was my dad's favorite song. **Chase** said to **Miranda**.

Roberta comes closer carrying two plates of food on her hands.

Oh, Chase, cut me some slack. News these days, gotta have my fun somewhere. Dri!

**Julian** stares enviously at the food as **Roberta** places it on the table.

Oh, damn, Ma, you are killin' me with this. **Chase** said to **Roberta**.

You're always welcome to come home and eat with us. **Roberta** said to **Chase**.

You know how hardcore they're getting about leave these days. **Chase** said to **Roberta**.

Mm-hmm. **Chase** look at the food making him starving.

Miss Chase, that looks amazing. **Miranda** said to **Roberta**.

Well thank you. **Roberta** said to Miranda.

Roberta turns toward a girl that has her back turned and is waving toward a crowd on a large holographic display that has "LIVE" captioned on the top left and counters with an eye symbol and a heart symbol.

Dri, now! **Roberta** said to **Dri**.

Get together let the good times roll

The view zooms toward the girl and the music switches

(lively electronic music)

The girl winks, and we are shown that girl is now on stage with neon blue and pink hair and is wearing a pop-star outfit. The girl starts singing with a powerful voice.

Driana Chase:

Who do you think you are

Acting like you own the place

Going around with your head in the clouds

And your feet off the ground

Driana is shown in the apartment outside the virtual world, no longer holding a microphone, and her voice is cracking as she sings.

And the smile on your face **Dri** said singing.

**Roberta** inquires on **Julian** and Miranda.

They taking care of you two okay down there? You look like you could use a good meal. **Roberta** said.

They taking care of you two okay down there? You look like you could use a good meal. Roberta said to **Miranda**.

If we had food this nice at the base, we wouldn't fit in our uniforms. **Miranda** said to Roberta.

Roberta chuckles before she makes a hand gesture toward the holographic display, with a beeping sound the large holographic display shifts into NY5 news channel to the dismay of Driana. The news channel displays a breaking news about a speech in the UN addressing heightened security measures, and is showing an image of a woman standing before a podium.

(scoffs) Mom! I was live! **Driana** said to **Roberta**.

Come meet Miranda, honey. **Roberta** said to **Driana**.

**Driana** moves to join the others at the table.

But my adoring fans, Ma. Adoring fans! **Driana** said to **Roberta**.

They adore your grades this semester? Or do you get extra credit for live streaming? **Chase** said to **Driana**.

Driana stares at Julian before turning her gaze toward Miranda.

Exactly what do you see in him? **Driana** asked **Miranda**.

Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. **Miranda** replied to **Driana**.

Actually, let's talk about you. So where are you from? Where do you see yourself in five years and would you have a problem with letting your adorable sister-in-law stay with you whenever she wants? **Driana** said to **Miranda**.

Wait, what? **Chase** said confused.

Well, that presumes I'd ever wanna marry him. **Miranda** said to **Driana**.

Wait, what? **Chase** said even more confused.

But it's not out of the question. **Miranda** said to **Driana**.

Uumm. **Chase** said under superstitious.

One normal visit, just one, that's all I wanted. And here you are forming alliances. **Chase** said.

Miranda stands up from her seat.

We should let you eat. Miss Chase, Driana, wonderful to meet you. **Miranda** said to Roberta.

I know. Driana said to Miranda.

Likewise, dear. Next time you two have leave, let's do this for real. Roberta said to Miranda.

Driana extends her fist toward Miranda who fists bumps it. However Driana's hand goes through Miranda's with blue flickers appearing, showing that Miranda is in the apartment as a hologram.

And then we'll really gang up on him. Miranda said to Driana.

Deal. **Driana** said to Miranda.

Miranda waves her hand before disappearing in flickers.

Night all. **Miranda** said.

Roberta returns to her seat as music continues playing in the background, and continues eating.

I got fifty cents more that I'm gonna keep

So let the good times roll

Julian stares at his mother and sister as they eat their meal in silence.

So? **Chase** said.

She's too good for you. **Driana** said to **Chase**.

Oh, I know. **Chase** replied to **Driana**.

I like her. I like seeing you smile. Been too long. Now go, or she's going to wonder if we're talking about her. **Roberta** said to **Chase**.

We are talking about her. **Driana** said to **Chase**.

Julian stands up and gives his mother a peck on the head with some phasing and flickering.

All right, I'm out. I'll say hey this weekend, all right? **Chase** said.

It's rainy weather

Love you. **Roberta** said to _Chase_.

Love you. **Chase** said to **Roberta**.

Birds of a feather gotta stick together

Julian and Driana stare at each other.

Yeah. **Chase** said to **Driana**.

Uh-huh. **Driana** said to **Chase**.

Julian winks and disappears in flickers. Driana scoffs before she stands up and takes her plate and drink toward the coach in front of the large holographic display.

With a gesture Roberta raises the volume of the news channel, and with an other gesture a smaller hologram of the news channel appears in front of her. The voice of the woman in front of the podium now audible. The visible news ticker states: "Polls indicate people feel unsafe in their homes" and "Reports of a disturbance at the Polity"

While remaining committed to diplomacy and together, we will draw the Union back from their self-defeating path of... **President Patricia Bartlet-Young** said.

The speaker is interrupted by a whooshing sound, and the channel shows a wider angle of the conference room where multiple tendrils of black smoke is entering the room. The feed of the news channel is cut off, and the message: "PLEASE STAND BY We are experiencing Technical Difficulties" is displayed over a beeping sound and a picture of a building that has "POLITY" written under the Polity's logo.

With a worried look, Roberta stands up and walks toward the window. Tense music starts playing as Roberta is in view of the building with the Polity logo. Multiple tendrils of black smoke is surrounding nearby buildings, and the Polity building loses power and the Polity symbol flickers off.

Sound of an alarm blaring is heard followed by the sound of an explosion. The apartment building loses power, and multiple holographic decorations in the apartment flickers off. Driana who was previously watching a recording of her virtual performance turns around toward her mother with a worried look.

Roberta turns away from the window and firmly gestures for Driana to follow her.

Dri! **Roberta** said to **Driana**.

Julian while seated in a recreation room and wearing a military uniform, detaches a visor and pinches the bridge of his nose before Miranda leans in.

Did I pass? **Miranda** asked **Chase**.

Flying colors. **Chase** said to **Miranda**.

What do I win? **Miranda** asked **Chase**.

Me. **Chase** replied to **Miranda**.

Miranda makes an exaggerated fist pump gesture.

Yes! **Miranda** said with joy.

So you had fun? **Chase** asked **Miranda**.

Julian stands up, starts walking out of the room, and points toward Miranda.

Good. So for the next one of these, I look forward to your mom telling me all your embarrassing stories. **Chase** said to **Miranda**.

Miranda stands for a moment before she starts jogging after Julian. A horizontally long display showing an image of a beach switches to an image of a lake with trees.

Hey. hey, hey, hey! That's not how this works! **Miranda** said to **Chase**.

Chase walks toward a group of three men standing in a hallway, two of them wearing a uniform similar to Miranda's.

She really said it. **Jodie** said to **Chase**.

(men laughing)

Oh, man that's crazy. **Leon** said to **Chase**.

A hispanic man wearing a mechanic's outfit address Chase.

Flyboy's alone, huh? Told you that'd crash and burn. **Garza** said to **Chase**.

Chase stands beside the group of men.

You gotta a wrench that'll fix my dignity? **Chase** asked **Garza**.

Slummin' with us lowly walkers? Oh man, how Icarus has fallen. **Leon** said to **Chase**.

Hey, if Miranda dumped you, do we got time for a game of Siege? **Garza** asked **Chase**.

Hey, if Miranda dumped you then-- before **Jodie** could say anything when **Miranda** walks toward the group.

Then what? **Miranda** said in rage ton to **Jodie**.

Then that would be tragic, and we should mourn the death of your relationship, from a respectable distance. **Jodie** replied to **Miranda**.

Smart boy. What's this about a game? **Miranda** said.

Siege! **Garza** said to **Chase**.

Sorry, fellas. My queen summons me. **Chase** replied to **Garza**.

So, no Siege? **Garza** said sadly.

Chase shakes his head before Jodie, Leon, and Miguel walk away. Miguel especially showing disappointment.

Aw. **Garza** said.

Chase and Miranda are left alone.

See that? Said no to gaming with the boys and everything. **Chase** said to **Miranda**.

What, you wanna a cookie? **Miranda** said to **Chase**.

Chase walks closer to Miranda.

(chuckles) What do you think? Meet you-know-where in about 30? **Chase** said to **Miranda**.

They haven't ordered us to stop yet. **Miranda** said to **Chase**.

Chase and Miranda get closer to kiss each other.

My girl. **Chase** said.

An alarm sounds and red light fills the hallway before Chase and Miranda can kiss and interrupts them. An announcement can be heard.

Battle stations, battle stations. Repeat, battle stations. Battle stations. **Able** said.

Come on, be a drill. **Chase** said to **Able**.

This is not a drill. Interceptors Ready One and Ready Two, scramble. **Able** replied.

How'd the song go? You only live but once? **Miranda** asked **Chase**.

Let the good times roll. **Chase** replied to **Miranda**.

Chase and Miranda kiss each other as gentle music plays. They go their separate ways, but turn toward each other and Chase gives Miranda a salute before he continues on his way.

To Be Continued...


End file.
